


You are safe

by Eclipse_23



Category: Find Me In Paris (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_23/pseuds/Eclipse_23
Summary: After Victor sacrificed himself and got Thea and Lena back home, Thea still gets nightmares about that fateful day. Frank is there to make everything ok again.Shout out to Latte who can actually write and proofed my whole thing.
Relationships: Frank/Thea Raphael
Kudos: 2





	You are safe

“ I came as soon as I could, Thea?”, the blond hair boy rushed out as he came in, tone panic-stricken. “Thea?”, he said, his voice rising an octave.

“F-Frank,” a small voice choked out. Frank soon located the weeping girl, her arms wrapped around herself, tears streaming down her face as he sat on the couch. The boy immediately sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, letting her lean onto him.

“W-white, the w-white,” she gasped out in between sobs.

“ Thea, I am here. Hush now, you are safe.” Thea wrapped her arms around him. , sobbing into his shoulder as he held her, making reassuring noises and stroking her hair.  
“Hey, Thea. Can you breathe with me? Just, in and out, in and out, slowly form a pattern, hey there we go.” Eventually, the soothing exercise helped stop her tears enough for her to talk,

“T-The white, it went on forever, it was everywhere, I-I kept running and i-it never ended it just went on f-forever, and then it started c-closing in, but it didn’t make any sense, how does white even close in? But it did, and then I couldn’t r-run and-”

“Shhhhhhh.It’s all going to be okay, Thea, You got out, and now you’re here, with me. You’re here, and you are safe.” he pulled away slightly so he could see her face, and gently wiped away her tears pressing his lips to her forehead. He enveloped her in his embrace and drew soothing circles into her back as he held her, rocking her back and forth until eventually, she fell asleep.

Careful not to wake the sleeping girl, he gently gripped her to his form and padded silently up to her room, then carefully placing her in her bed, and tucking her in.  
He looked down at her peaceful face and whispered “Sleep well, my princess” the last part barely more than a mutter, before he left, leaving no trace of his presence, save the top hat that had fallen and rolled under Thea’s bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments are welcome, so is constructive criticism.  
> I wanna do more Find me in Paris one-shots so let me know what you want to read.  
> Sincerely,  
> Me


End file.
